The Envelope Please
by Tuttle
Summary: Jack is torn apart by Claire's death and even contemplates suicide, but then he learns of a different type of love. Please read and reveiw.


The Envelope Please  
by Tuttle  
  
  
  
"Things were fine before this happened, Liz." Jack McCoy said to Elizabeth Olivet. She sat attentive as Jack spoke . "She told me a couple of times that she was thinking of quitting."  
  
"And how did you react?" she asked.  
  
"It was her decision. I wanted her to stay, I told her that I chose who sat in my second chair and that I had chosen her. But if she wanted to leave, I wouldn't stand in her way."  
  
"Now tell me about the other day."  
  
Jack was silent for a moment. Living through a tragedy once was hard enough to bear, but being asked to call it to the surface a second time was much more difficult. "We had an argument. About the death penalty, Mickey Scott. She had watched the execution, we all did, but...Claire was really affected by it. More than anyone else, I think."  
  
"Even you?"  
  
"We all reacted differently, but..." he paused. "I told her not to come, not to watch it. She was against all the state sanctioned killing. She insisted. Claire was like that. You knew her." He paused again while Liz nodded her head. "Well, we drove into work in the morning. The usual, sitting in traffic. Claire still had the execution on her mind and I wasn't being much help to her. She decided to take the day off. I told her that I'd cover her work load, got out of the car, and that was the last time I saw her alive."  
  
Jack had tears in his eyes as Liz handed him a Kleenex. She leaned forward in her chair in an attempt to comfort him. He only pushed her away.  
  
"It's my fault she's dead," he moaned. "She meant the world to me and I ...I killed her."  
  
"It was an accident, Jack."  
  
"I can't live without her, Liz. I can't go on knowing that I could have prevented this."  
  
"Things will get better, Jack." Liz told him. "I promise you it will, but it takes time. Give it time, Jack."  
  
Jack stood, wiped his eyes and put on his jacket as he walked towards the door.  
  
"I'll see you Wednesday." she said.  
  
"Yeah, Wednesday."  
  
Jack's stride grew wider after he left Liz's office. He sped down the hallway and out of the building. He stood on the sidewalk and stared at the darkening sky. Jack walked slowly towards his car, entered and sat in the driver's seat.  
  
At that precise moment the sky opened up. The rain poured down in sheets. Jack just sat there. A moment went by before he leaned over and opened the glove compartment pulling out a manila envelope and throwing it into the back seat. He reached his hand back in and pulled out a small hand gun.  
  
He held the gun in his hand and stared at it as millions of thoughts flowed through his mind. Time ticked by slowly as the rain fell from the sky. Jack was prepared to do the unthinkable. The gun was loaded and ready, but it was the that he heard a small soft tapping at his window. Jack quickly put the weapon back in the glove compartment. He turned his head and through the window he saw a small child. He rolled down the window to speak.  
  
"Mister," the child said as she stood in the rain. "Can I sit in your car till it' stops raining?" Jack leaned over and pushed open the passenger door. The child ran around and jumped in the front seat. "Thank You." the girl was short and rather thin with dark brown hair.  
  
Jack looked over at the girl whose small feet were kicking at the end of the car seat. "What's your name, sweetheart?"  
  
"Gracie." she said. "I'm seven."  
  
Jack looked at her. "What are you doing out here in the rain all alone? Where do you live, where are your parents?"  
  
"I don't have a daddy." she said. "My mommy told me once that he had to go away and when I asked her when he was coming back, she told me that daddy did something that God wasn't gonna be happy about and he wasn't coming back.""Well, where's your mom?"  
  
"I used to live with my mommy, but she got hurt in a car and now she's in heaven."  
  
Jack was taken back. "So where do you live?" he asked. The girl looked up at him. "You don't have any relatives?" She shook her head. Jack looked at his watch and then at the little girl. "How about we go get you a clean pair of clothes and something to eat?" Gracie's eyes lit up and she nodded her head frantically. "OK then." Jack said as he started his car. He had forgotten all about his contemplation as he drove with the child.  
  
"Sir," Gracie said as they drove through traffic. "You're dressed awful nice. Do you work in that building?"  
  
Jack continued driving. It had been a while since he had been called `sir' by a child. Her manners were superb. "No," he said. "I'm a lawyer. I go to court and put the bad guys in jail." he explained the only way he knew how to a seven year old.  
  
"Oh," she said bedazzled. "Is it hard?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
Jack nodded. "yeah. I like being a lawyer." He could see Gracie out of the corner of his eye still kicking her little feet up and down. She had her arms around her waist. "Are you cold?" he asked.  
  
"A little, sir." she answered . Jack pulled the car over to the curb. He wriggled off his jacket and handed it to the girl. She draped it around her tiny body. "thank you, sir." she said as they continued driving.  
  
"You can call me, Jack." he told her.  
  
"Thank you, Jack."   
  
The two continued to drive. They found a parking space in front of a Gap store and parked the car.   
  
"Have you ever been here before?" he asked her. Gracie shook her head and stared out of the car window at the colossal store front. "We're go in there and you can pick out whatever you want, OK?" She nodded.  
  
Jack jumped out of the car and ran around to the passenger side. It was still raining. He let Gracie out of the car. Her small hand extended upward and Jack took hold of it as they ran into the store.  
  
There were a few people inside. Gracie held Jack's hand tightly. She still wore his suit jacket which fell to her calves. She looked around the store in awe.   
  
"Well, go ahead, Gracie." Jack said. Gracie smiled ear to ear and she pulled Jack to the clothing rack. She looked through everything as Jack stood back and watched. After a few minutes, Gracie had picked out a pair of flared jeans and a tee-shirt. Jack picked out a coat so that Gracie didn't have to wear his jacket.  
  
"How about we go get some sneakers, too?" he asked. Her hand extended again and they walked to the back of the store.  
  
Jack sat her down in a chair. "What color, Gracie?" he asked pointing to the sneakers.  
  
"The white ones." she said. Jack picked up a pair of shoes that were about her size and pushed it onto her foot. "Jack? Why were you sitting all alone in your car before?"   
  
Jack tied Gracie's shoe as thoughts of what he had planned to do raced through his mind. "I was just thinking." he answered.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Umm...About what to do."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jack stood up. "Stand up, Gracie." he said. She did so. "How does that feel?"  
  
"OK." she said. He picked her up and put her back in the chair to take off the sneaker. He then took Gracie's hand and led her to the register.  
  
He put the items down and the girl behind the register rang them up. "Did you find everything you were looking for?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." Jack said.  
  
"That'll be $96 even." she said.  
  
Jack bent down and handed the money to Gracie. "You want to pay the lady?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. Jack lifted her up to reach and Gracie handed over the money.  
  
The girl smiled. "She's so adorable." she said. "How old is she?"   
  
"Seven." Jack replied.  
  
"And very well behaved. You raised her well."  
  
Jack didn't say that they weren't related. "Thanks." he grinned grabbing the bag. "You have a good evening."  
  
"You too, sir."  
  
"Come on, Gracie." he said taking the child's hand. They left the store. The rain had stopped by that time.   
  
The two got in the car and drove towards Jack's apartment. About fifteen minutes had passed by the time they arrived.. Jack let Gracie out of the car and led her into his apartment. He swung the door open and let her enter.  
  
"Are you hungry, Gracie?" he asked. "Do you like pizza?"  
  
"Oh, yes." she said. "Please. Pepperoni."  
  
Jack picked up the phone and ordered a pepperoni pizza to be delivered. As he did, Gracie walked around the room.  
  
"It's coming soon, Gracie." Jack said. Gracie was standing by a book shelf in the living room looking at the pictures.  
  
"Jack," she said picking up one of the photos and bringing it to him. "Who's this?" she said pointing at it. Jack sat down and put Gracie on his lap. "She's very pretty."  
  
Jack tried very hard to keep from crying. "That, Gracie, is Claire."  
  
"You two are smiling and hugging. Was something funny?"  
  
"Oh. We were on our first vacation together." he said. "God she was beautiful."  
  
"Is she your wife?"  
  
"No, she was my girlfriend. We worked together."  
  
"Does she live here too?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "No, Gracie."  
  
"Then where does she live?"  
  
Jack wiped his eyes. "Well, Gracie. A few days ago, Claire was hurt in a car...like your mom."  
  
"Oh...she lives in heaven."  
  
"Yes, Gracie. Claire lives in heaven."  
  
"Do you miss her?"  
  
"Very much." He wiped his eyes again. "I miss her very much."  
  
The door bell rang and Jack got up and walked to the door. The pizza delivery man was standing there. Jack reached into his pocket, paid the man and then brought the pizza into Gracie.  
  
"It's nice and hot, Gracie." he said. Gracie was sitting in the chair with her head in her hands. Jack put the food down and went over to her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Gracie lifted her head. Her face was covered in tears. "I have a question." she whimpered.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Jack, don't get angry." she said.  
  
"I won't, I promise."  
  
"Can I live here with you? Can you be my new daddy?"  
  
Jack was taken back by the request. "I'd love to be your daddy, Gracie," he said "but I have to find out if I'm allowed."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I have to make some phone calls, and talk to some people." Gracie looked at him. "I'm gonna try, Gracie. I promise you I'll try."  
  
A few hours later Gracie had fallen asleep and Jack sat awake in the chair with Gracie on his lap holding the photo which she had handed him before. He looked at it and let his mind wander.  
  
He recalled the days previous, the evening of the accident. Jack laid in bed, too drunk to stand or even sit up. He was disappointed that Claire hadn't shown up at the bar, and all he wanted to do at that point was sleep. It was then that the phone call came. A shaken Lennie Briscoe stated that they were at the hospital, that there had been an accident, and that things didn't look good for Claire. He was told to hurry, but he was too drunk to even comprehend what was going on, and by the time he got to the hospital, she was gone.   
  
Jack put his hand down and stroked Gracie's hair. He knew exactly what to do. Jack reached over and picked up the phone. He dialed a number then waited as it rang.   
  
"Hello?" came a groggy voice on the other end.   
  
"Liz? It's Jack McCoy. I know it's late, but I need your help."  
  
"Jack, can't this wait until morning?"  
  
I really need to talk about it now."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"At this precise moment, I have a seven year old girl sleeping on my lap."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Liz, this kid came into my life, and... I want to adopt her."  
  
"Are you crazy, Jack? How are you going to adopt her?"  
  
"This girl has no parents, no relatives. For God's sake, Liz, she lives on the street."  
  
"Point taken, but Jack, nobody's gonna hand over a child to just anyone."  
  
"I'm gonna talk to someone in Child Services in the morning, All I need is for you to put in a good word for me if necessary."  
  
"I'll do what I can, but I'm not making any promises."  
  
"That's all I'm asking, Liz. Goodnight." Jack leaned back over and hung up the phone. His hand then crossed back over and ran through Gracie's hair. He fall asleep with the child in his arms.  
  
They awoke the next morning and spent the good part of an hour getting ready before they got in the car to drive to work. Jack had planned on going straight to Child Services, but needed proper representation which he couldn't get over the phone. There was only one person he would think of asking.  
  
Jamie Ross sat at her desk talking on the phone and flipping through a stack of paperwork. "I'm not making any deals now..." she said over the phone to her opposing counsel. "I can't do that without McCoy...He's not in today...maybe tomorrow...I'll tell him." She hung up the phone and continued through the papers as Jack entered the office with Gracie in tow.  
  
"Jamie?" he said causing her to jump.  
  
"Jack, Jesus!" she replied and then noticed the child. "Who do we have here?"  
  
The girl looked at Jack who nodded. "My name is Gracie and I'm seven."  
  
"Hi, Gracie. My name is Jamie. I have a daughter who's about your age."  
  
Jack turned to Gracie. "Can you go wait out there a minute while I talk to Jamie?" The girl nodded and exited the office.  
  
"I thought you were taking a few days off, who's kid is that?"  
  
"That's what I need to talk to you about, Jamie. I need your help."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gracie's an orphan. She's homeless and has no relatives." he paused. " I want to adopt her."  
  
"You know that they rarely allow single parents to adopt."  
  
"I know that, but you have to understand. After the accident, I felt that everything was working against me. But the this little girl comes to me in the pouring rain and it changes my life. I have to try. I need this girl, Jamie."  
  
"You know that I'd do anything for you, Jack. But do you realize what you're trying to do? The responsibility involved?"  
  
"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it was right.." He paused and looked out the door. Gracie sat on the leather chair facing the office. Her feet hung off the end kicking gently as she looked around. "Please, Jamie." he asked. "You're the only person I would ask to do this for me."  
  
Jamie was silent for a moment and then nodded. "I know somebody at Children Services, but I don't know if she could do anything for you," she said. "You see what I'm going through with Katie and she's my daughter."  
  
"I need to try."  
  
She looked through the door and watched Gracie's head continue to wander around the room. She was reminded of the fight she was putting up for the custody of her own daughter. "When do you want to go?"  
  
Before long, the three of them were in the car. Jack drove while Jamie sat in the back with Gracie. Gracie was looking at Jamie with an innocent look on her face.   
  
"What's her name?" Gracie asked Jamie, eventually breaking the silence.  
  
"Who?" Jamie looked at her.  
  
"Your daughter."  
  
"Oh. Katie. Her name's Katie."  
  
"She's seven too?"  
  
"Almost. Her birthday is in March."  
  
"Oh." Gracie paused. "Is she gonna have a big party?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Wow, that sounds like fun." said Gracie. "I always wanted a party, with lots of people, and presents and a big cake."  
  
"You never had a birthday party?"  
  
"No. My mommy never had anyone come over after my daddy died. We didn't have anyone in my family, just me and my mommy."  
  
Jamie didn't say anything, but listened to the child as she told the sad story. She tried to make eye contact with Jack through the rearview mirror, but to no avail. The rest of the trip was a silent one.  
  
Jack eventually pulled his car to the curb in front of children services. The three of them got out of the car and walked into the building.  
  
"The woman's name is Katherine Seborne." Jamie said to Jack. "If anyone will be able to help you, it'll be her."  
  
They approached an office where a secretary was sitting at a desk filing her nails and chewing noisily at a piece of gum.  
  
"Yes." she said. "May I help you?"  
  
"I'm Jack McCoy and this is Jamie Ross from the DA's office. We'd like to speak with Katherine Seborne."  
  
"Lawyers, huh?" The secretary said still chewing noisily. She pushed an intercom button. "Ms. Seborne. There's a McCoy and Ross here from the District Attorney's office."  
  
"Send them in," the voice answered.  
Jack andJamie walked into the office with Gracie. A younger woman, about Jamie's age stood and extended her hand.  
  
"Mr. McCoy, Miss Ross." she came out from behind her desk and crouched down to the child's size. "You must be Gracie." she said to the girl. "How would you like to go play with a lot of really nice toys?" She nodded. Katherine walked back to her desk and pushed the e intercom button. "Maxine. Can you come here a moment?" Her secretary entered. "Take Gracie here down to play with the dolls."  
  
Maxine approached the child and went to take her hand. Gracie wouldn't go. She turned her head to Jack. "It's OK, Gracie." Jack said to her. "We'll come get you when we're done."  
  
"Why can't I stay here with you?" Gracie whispered.  
  
"This is gonna be boring, Gracie. You'll have a lot more fun with the toys." She just looked at him. "I promise we'll come get you when we're done."  
  
Gracie took Maxine's hand and left the office. Katherine sat back behind her desk and motioned that McCoy and Ross may sit. "What can I do for you two today?"   
  
"Well we're not actually here on the clock." Jamie said. "It's about that little girl."  
  
"What's the problem?" asked Katherine.  
  
"That girl is an orphan," said Jack. "She has no relatives, she was living on the street."  
  
"So she needs to be placed in foster care." Katherine reached for a file.  
  
"Actually," Jamie said. "I think we might have somebody to adopt her."  
  
"You know, Jamie. We have to do a complete check on them." Jamie nodded. "Who did you have in mind?" Jack made a motion with his hand. "We have to do a check on you, Mr. McCoy. I'm sure you're a respectable man, but it's procedure." Jack nodded. "Just a few questions. Are you married?"  
  
"No." Jack answered.  
  
"Oh." Katherine said marking a paper. "Are you in a serious relationship?"  
  
Jack cringed at the thought of Claire and the accident. He finally uttered "No."  
  
"Well, we're going to have to place the girl in care until you meet with the board."  
  
Jamie leaned forward. "Why don't you let her stay with me?" Jack looked at her. "I have Katie. She's Gracie's age. They'd keep eachother perfect company. David and I could watch her until Jack's hearing."  
  
"I don't know, Jamie." said Katherine.  
  
"Come on, Katherine, you know us. David was the best man at your wedding."  
  
There was a pause and then Katherine said, "Go get Gracie. I'll take care of the paperwork."  
  
"Thanks Katherine." Jamie said. "I owe you."  
  
"No," said Katherine. "We'll call it even. Mr. McCoy, we'll call you."  
  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER:  
  
The phone rang in Jamie Ross' apartment. A small child ran to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?" she said in a innocent voice.  
  
"Is this Katie?" McCoy was on the other end.  
  
"Yes. Who's this?"  
  
"This is Jack. Is your mom home?"  
  
"Yeah, hold on." She put the phone down and ran into the bedroom. "Mommy! Jack's on the phone!"  
  
Jamie walked into the other room and picked up the phone. "Jack?" she said, "What's up?"  
  
"Can you come down to children services?"  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"Yeah. Why is there a problem?"  
  
"David's not here, I can't leave Katie."  
  
"Bring her with you, Jamie. She could stay with Gracie."  
  
There was a short pause. "The things I do for you, Jack. I'll get the girls and meet you down there." She hung up the phone. "Katie, Gracie! Let's go!"  
  
Gracie and Katie came running. "Where are we going, mommy?" Katie asked.  
  
"Mommy has to go help Jack and Gracie."  
  
"Am I gonna live with Jack now, Jamie?" Gracie asked.  
  
"Maybe, sweetheart." Jamie answered. "Go get your coats, girls. It's cold outside."  
  
Katie and Gracie ran into the bedroom and grabbed their coats. Gracie then went into her dresser drawer, pulled out a folded envelope and put it in her pants pocket. The two girls then raced out of the room to Jamie.  
  
It was about 35 minutes before Jamie's car pulled up in front of children services. Jack was standing outside waiting.  
  
"I'm sorry." said Jamie. "The girls were hungry so I had to stop at McDonald's before they stopped serving breakfast."  
  
"It's alright." Jack said. "The whole board isn't here yet." He crouched down. "Hiya, kiddo."  
  
Gracie ran up to him and into his arms. "Jamie says that maybe I can go home with you today."  
  
"Maybe," he said.  
  
Just then the door opened and Katherine Seborne walked out. "Mr. McCoy?" she said. "They're ready for you. Do you have a lawyer, or will you be representing yourself?"  
  
"Jaime will be representing me."  
  
Katherine nodded. "Follow me." She led Jack and the ladies down the hallway to a large conference room. "I'll take the girls down to Maxine. You two can go on in." Jack entered the room and Jamie tuned to Katherine.  
  
"Do you think he has any chance?" she asked.  
  
"I put in a good word for him with the board." she said, "But to tell you the truth, Jamie. I don't think so."  
  
"It's gonna break his heart if he doesn't get that girl.' she turned and entered the room.  
  
"Miss Ross." one of the men sitting in the room said. "Come in, have a seat." Jamie walked in and took a seat next to Jack. "Mr. McCoy," he said. "My name is Henry Chanbers. The gentleman to my left is Charles Locke and to my right is Harriet DeSimone." Jack nodded his head to acknowledge each member. "This is just procedure. We're going to ask you a few questions and make our decision on custody."  
  
"That's fine." said Jack.  
  
The three members were writing on legal pads as Jack was questioned. "So Mr. McCoy," Chambers began, "You're an attorney?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Prosecutor with the District Attorney's office."  
  
"Are you married?" asked Locke  
  
"No."  
  
"Have you ever been?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you have any other children?"  
  
"Yes, a daughter."  
  
"Living with you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How old is she now, your daughter?"  
  
"In her 20's."  
  
"And did your ex-wife ever remarry?"  
  
"Yes, a year after the divorce."  
  
There was a silence as they marked their pads. Then DeSimone asked, "How did you meet Grace?"  
  
"Gracie." he corrected her. "I was sitting in my car a few weeks ago and it started to rain. She came up to my window and asked to sit inside until it stopped raining."  
  
"And how did you learn that she was an orphan?"  
  
"She sat tin the car for a while and told me about her parents."  
  
"Mr. McCoy," asked Chambers. "Is it true that you were sitting in your car outside a psychiatrist's office?"  
  
Jack was silent a moment. "Yes."  
  
Just then Jamie leaned over into her briefcase. "Mr. Chambers," she said pulling out a paper. "At this point, I'd like to offer up this statement from Dr. Elizabeth Olivet." She approached and handed Chambers the paper. He read it and then passed it to the other members who also read it. The three of them leaned around eachother for a moment.  
  
"This is quite exceptable, Miss Ross." he said. "You may take your seat." Jamie returned to her chair.  
  
"What was that?" Jack whispered to her.  
  
"She said she wanted to help." Jamie said.  
  
"Mr. McCoy," said DeSimone. "Would you say that your job demands a lot of your time?" Jack didn't respond. "I'll rephrase. How many cases do you have open now?"  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"Seventeen cases." said Locke. "If you were to gain custody of Gracie, who would care for her during the day?"  
  
Jamie didn't even give Jack a chance to answer. "Gracie would stay with my fiancee and daughter during the day. After school, of course." said Jamie. "My daughter is about Gracie's age. They're good company for eachother."  
  
There was silence again, the Chambers push the intercom button. "Send in Gracie." A moment passed, the Maxine entered with the child.  
  
Gracie looked around the room and spotted Jack. She grinned ear to ear and waved at him. He smiled back at her.  
  
"Hello, Gracie." said Chambers. "You can sit down next to Miss Ross." Jamie pulled out a seat for the girl. "Gracie, we're going to ask you a few questions is that OK?" she nodded. "Gracie, do you have a mother or a father?"  
  
"I did, sir." the girl said. "My daddy did a bad thing. My mommy told me that. She told me that where he went, God wouldn't see him. But my mommy's in heaven."  
  
"You don't have any other family?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Gracie, what did your mother say to you before...before she went to heaven?"  
  
Gracie's eyes started to tear. "She told me she loved me. She did every day. After she told me about my daddy, she gave me this letter and told me to give it to the people who were gonna put me with a new mommy or daddy if she ever went to heaven." She took the folded envelope out of her pocket. "Do I give it to you?"  
  
"Miss Ross." he said motioning for Jamie to bring him the letter. She took the envelope from Gracie and brought it to the board. Chambers opened the letter and read it silently. He then pushed the intercom button. "Maxine," The secretary entered the room. "Can you take Gracie out of here for a moment?" They exited and shut the door behind them. Chambers then looked up at everyone in the room. "I asked Gracie to leave the room because she has no idea what is written here and shouldn't yet." Jack and Jamie looked at eachother and then back at the board. "It reads:"  
  
  
To whom it may concern:  
My name is Dianne Scott. A while back, my husband, Mickey was arrested for rape and murder. Our daughter Grace has no idea what happened to her father, but you probably do. He was put to death by the state of New York.  
  
I have seen what the prosecutors on this case have done to see that justice was served. Even though the man they put to death was my husband, I can't say that I'm upset or angry, but rather, relieved. Mickey will never hurt another innocent person.   
  
Should anything ever happen to me and my Grace finds her way to children services, I told her to show this letter. She was told never to read it, and she wouldn't. If you are reading it now, I have passed on. I know that this seems like an odd request, but I would like Grace to have her new home be with the prosecutor of my husband, Mr. Jack McCoy. After speaking with many many people, I feel that Mr. McCoy posses the qualities to be a good father to Grace.  
  
Grace never knew her father, and although I'm glad that she never knew him as a rapist-murderer, it upsets me that there was never a male figure in her life. I truly believe in my heart that Mr. McCoy will provide a home and love for my daughter, Grace. Allow him to care for her as his own child.  
  
I know somehow that this is the right thing to do. I hope you will be able to carry out my final wishes.   
  
Sincerely Yours,   
Dianne Scott  
  
The room fell completely silent. Jamie had a tear in her eye as well as Jack, who fought to hold it back. Chambers put the letter down and huddled with the other two members. After a moment, he pushed the intercom button. "Bring the girl back in...both the girls." Maxine entered with both Katie and Gracie. "Sweetheart, I have a few more questions for you, OK?"  
  
"Yes, sir." said Gracie.  
  
"Do you know your full name, first and last?" she nodded. "What is it?"  
  
"Grace Scott." Jack looked at Jamie. They exchange no words, but it was clear to them what the other was thinking. It made no difference to Jack that Gracie was Mickey Scott's daughter, he was still however shocked by all the strange coincidences that occurred.  
  
"One more question, Gracie," DeSimone asked. "Do you want to live with Jack McCoy?"  
  
"Oh yes," Gracie got excited. "Yes."  
  
The members all wrote something on their pads and showed Chambers. He took a moment, read over all the pads and then looked up. "Mr. McCoy." he said. "The members of this board have taken everything we heard and read into consideration. It is the decisions of this board to grant you custody of Grace Scott."  
  
Jack leaned over and hugged Jamie. This time he couldn't hold back the tears. Gracie looked at him.   
  
"I get to go home with you now?" she asked. Jack nodded. Gracie ran to him and jumped into his arms. They embraced for what seemed like an eternity. It was finally over.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER:  
  
Jack had followed Jamie back to her apartment. She had invited him over to share the news with David. The cars pulled over to the curb. Jamie and Katie approached Jack's window.  
  
"So how does it feel," she said. "Being a parent?"  
  
Jack smiled. "Words can't describe it." He turned to Gracie. "You go inside with Jamie. I'll be in in a minute."  
  
Jamie opened the passenger door. Gracie began to get out, but all of a sudden turned and embraced Jack. "I love you, Jack."  
  
"You too, sweetheart." he said. She looked up at him and he kissed her forehead. Gracie the turned and went into the apartment with Jamie and Katie.  
  
Jack was left sitting alone in the car thinking of what had occurred during the past weeks. His life would never be the same and he was ready to move on.  
  
Jack then turned to the backseat and saw the manila envelope that he had pulled from the glove compartment weeks before. It was a shock that it was still there after all the traffic in his car. He reached back, grabbed it and removed the contents.  
  
It brought tears to Jack's eyes, the same photo Gracie had asked Jack about in his apartment , the picture of Jack and Claire on vacation. Along with the photo was a short note:  
  
Jack, Always move forward but never forget what's passed. ~Claire  
  
Jack wiped his eyes. "Or who's passed." he thought. "I'll never forget, Claire." he said. He put the objects back in the envelope and replaced it in the back seat. He then got out of the car and walked into the apartment building.  
  
It was an ironic twist of events. It was the execution of a guilty man that took the life of the woman he loved, but at the same time, brought him hope and a new, different type of love. One to be shared among a father and a daughter. What had passed he truly would never forget. 


End file.
